Skulduggery Pleasent  Mysterious Portals
by xDemonicCloudx
Summary: A new boy has suddenly appeared, messing with the powers of the world.  Valkyrie and Skulduggery help him find where he belongs and send him home.  mature scene during chapter 2
1. Chapter 1  Valkyrie

Thunder rattled the small rickety house that sat in the outskirts of Dublin, Ireland. The rain lashed down upon the earth. A young blonde haired youth lay inside the house, a hole in it causing rain to pour into the house. The boy opened his eyes, unsure of his new surroundings. The walls were bear, no wallpaper. The floor had no carpets or rugs' meaning the floor was uncomfortable. The boy rose to his feet and he looked around checking the area. There was nothing in the house at all. He cracked his back and groaned. He slowly walked to the window not even knowing where he was. A flash of lightning frightened him and he leapt back.

"What the hell?" Gasped the boy.

"That would be lightning," said a female voice from behind him. He turned to see a very pretty girl about his age standing there, her black hair flowing freely down her back. Her long black coat was zipped up but flapped in the breeze whirling around the house.

"Where am I?" Asked the boy.

"This is just outside Dublin," came the reply, her voice sweet and perfect in every way.

"Where's Dublin, I don't remember anything except falling through a black portal," said the boy, his voice cracked with fear.

"Hm, seems like you'll need help," replied the girl.

"Will you help me?" Asked the boy.

"I will, my name is Valkyrie Cain," replied the girl.

"I would tell you my name but I don't know it," said the boy.

"To begin with, have you got any belongings on you, example rings, bracelets or anything in your pockets?" Asked Valkyrie. The boy began emptying his pockets, finding a bar of chocolate and a small vial of liquid. He took the silver bangle on his arm off and looked at it. Valkyrie examined the bangle and saw weird marks on the inside.

"These marks look familiar but only one person I know can decode it.". As if by saying those words a man walked into the room, his face covered by a hat. He wore a brown suit jacket with matching trousers and a white shirt with a brown tie. Valkyrie handed over the bangle to the mysterious man, his gloved hand reaching over to collect it.

"So, you know what it says, Skulduggery?" Asked Valkyrie. The man raised his head and moved the hat away from his face. The boy recoiled in fear as he saw it was a skeleton.

"Relax, kid, he won't hurt you," said Valkyrie, her hand resting on the boys shoulder.

"How can a skeleton be moving about?" Asked the boy.

"Magic."

"Seriously, how?"

"Seriously, magic."

"Yeah, I hope I am dreaming," scoffed the boy.

"I thought that too the first time I knew about magic."

"Roxas," said the skeleton, his voice deep, but smooth, "his name is Roxas."

"Well we'll need to give him a new one, we can't have Roxas running about telling everyone his name," Valkyrie stated.

"You're right, so, Roxas what do you want your name to be?" Asked Skulduggery.

"Why can't I keep my name as Roxas?" He asked.

"People who know your given name can control you so easily," said Skulduggery.

"This place is crazy," groaned Roxas.

"A name, Roxas, we need a new name," urged Valkyrie.

"Nero Angelo," said Roxas, "Nero is black in Italian and Angelo is angel in Italian, I think."

"Nice to meet you, Nero Angelo," smiled Valkyrie, holding her hand out for him to shake.

"We'll take him to Ghastly to get him out of those tattered rags," spoke Skulduggery. Nero looked down and realised the clothes he was wearing were ripped to shreds and you could see his underwear through a cut in his trousers. Valkyrie put her hand on Nero's shoulder and helped him to the car out front. He stepped out the door and staring at him was the nicest Bentley he had ever seen, or remembered. Valkyrie sat in the back seat and patted the seat beside her. Nero sat on the seat beside her but looked away due his blush. The skeleton sped off into the unknown with the pair in the back.

"So you really don't remember anything, do you?" Asked Skulduggery.

"No, it's all just darkness. The only thing I remember is a black portal.

"That must've been the portal that Fletcher said was messing with his teleporting," said Valkyrie.

"Who's Fletcher?" Asked Nero.

"It's a teleporter who happens to be my ex-boyfriend."

"So, what's the situation?" Asked Nero, feeling like he was an army solider.

"You're not in the army, kid," said Skulduggery.

"I don't know where that came from," laughed Nero. The car began slowing down as it came up a small street.

"Don't look at his scars," warned Valkyrie.

"Huh?" Questioned Roxas.

"You'll understand," replied Valkyrie, playfully slapping his thigh. They all got out of the car and the wind hit Nero more than the others since he was almost bear. Skulduggery took point and walked into a tailors.

"Ghastly," laughed Skulduggery as he seen a tall, bald man with scars all over his body. His muscles were almost bursting from his shirt.

"Who's the kid?" Asked Ghastly, his voice deep and gruff.

"This is Nero," began Valkyrie, "he doesn't remember anything except a black portal."

"So he's the one that screwed around with the Teleporters powers?" Asked Ghastly.

"Yeah, seems I am," replied Nero.

"What can I do for you?" Asked Ghastly.

"I need clothes."

"I can see," laughed Ghastly, "it won't come cheap."

"Put it on my tab," said Skulduggery with what seemed like a smile.

"You have a very large tab to pay back, Skulduggery."

"I'll help you pick out fabrics, Nero," smiled Valkyrie. As the pair walked to the next room to find the right fabric for Nero, Ghastly spoke to Skulduggery.

"I hope Valkyrie doesn't get too attached to this kid," said Ghastly.

"I am hoping the same Ghastly, I don't think she'd be able to handle losing him when we get him home."

"You're not showing him the ways of magic are you?"

"No, I just met him an hour ago."

"Well don't, we don't need another Valkyrie Cain running around with you." Skulduggery laughed at Ghastly's comment.

In the next room Valkyrie was throwing squares of fabric at Nero, who was unsure what to do.

"Right, leather wouldn't suit your shirt so we could do it as a jacket instead," she smiled.

"I like the shirt I have on," said Nero, sheepishly.

"Yeah, well we can make another one, I don't want you freezing outside.". An hour later they had all the fabrics and designs they wanted and walked through to Ghastly Bespoke.

"This'll take at least 2 hours to make," said Ghastly walking to his sewing machine. He began working straight away and began sewing with amazing speed and precision. Valkyrie sat him down and Skulduggery brought some tea and sandwiches. Nero looked at the sandwiches hungrily and was due to jump on them until Valkyrie handed him tea.

"This is Irish tea, can't be beaten anywhere," giggled Valkyrie.

"Darquesse," blurted out Nero.

"What!" Screamed Valkyrie.

"Nero, where did you hear that name?" Asked Skulduggery, his voice darker than Valkyrie knew.

"When I was coming through the portal, I remember a voice saying 'kill Darquesse'," replied Nero. Valkyrie dropped her cup of creamy liquid and ran out the door. Ghastly had stopped sewing and looked to Nero, who felt he has said something forbidden.

"Nero, Darquesse is a dark witch who will try and kill us all. Sensitive have visions of her all the time,"

"Sensitive's?" Asked Nero, "why don't we find her and kill her?"

"Sensitive's are people who can have visions, and we can't kill Darquesse unless you want to kill Valkyrie."

"What?"

"And I know you have taken a liking to her.". Nero looked down blushing but also confused.

"Why would it mean killing Valkyrie?"

"Valkyrie is Darquesse, but only when she has a creature inside her.". Valkyrie came back inside and looked at the floor, it was obvious she had been crying.

"I'm sorry, Val, I didn't know," said Nero, bringing her into a hug. Valkyrie gripped him and held him tightly. Ghastly resumed his work and threw a pair of trousers at Nero. The denim jeans had pockets all around the left leg while the right leg was plain. He began making his shirt and Nero got ready in the changing room. Valkyrie smiled as he came back into the room. A shirt hit Nero's face and he went back into the changing room. He came out wearing a white shirt with black rims and a black collar. Suddenly a black mass hit Nero, flooring him. He raised his body with his arms and seen the jacket Ghastly had just finished on top of him. He slid into it and it fitted perfectly. The leather jacket reached down to his thighs and he zipped it up. Valkyrie skipped over to him and took him into the bathroom. Inside she got some hair gel and spiked Nero's hair up. He also washed his face and hands. Both stepped out the bathroom and Valkyrie waved her hands about like she was showing off a model.

"Thanks Ghastly," smiled Nero. A sudden ball of flames stopped their happy moment and hit Nero. He was thrown back by the force and jumped to his feet, patting out the flames. He looked at his clothes to see no scorches, burns, cuts or any damage at all.

"What is with these clothes?"

"They're magical," said Valkyrie throwing a ball of fire out the window attacking their assailant. Outside was a pair of black shrouded figures firing elemental attacks at the group inside the shop. A fireball made its way to Valkyrie and Nero stood in front of it. He raised his hands and a wall of water appeared. The fireball hit the water and sizzled into nothing. Skulduggery looked at Ghastly, who looked back at him.

"He already knows magic," stated Skulduggery. Nero turned the water into two icicles and threw them at the assassins. Both impaled them through the heart and the slumped to the ground.

"What the hell happened!" Yelled Nero, unsure of what his possibilities are.

"That was magic," said Valkyrie, stepping closer to the boy that saved her from a fireball.

"We have to go Ghastly," said Skulduggery, leaving to go to his car.

"Looks like it's time to see her, but don't worry just hold my hand and you won't feel the power," said Valkyrie.

"Who are we seeing?" Asked Nero.

"China Sorrows."


	2. Chapter 2  Nero

The Bentley drove through the rain, the wipers flicking the rain off to the sides. A crack of thunder echoed through the town. Lightning striking the area. Nero sat in the back beside Valkyrie. He closed his eyes and focused on remembering his past. A black figure flashed in his head. His mind went blank as he fell into a deep sleep. The car pulled up to an old building and Skulduggery stepped out the car. Valkyrie shook Nero to wake him up. He slowly opened his eyes and his vision was blurry. He yawned and stepped out the car. Nero walked up to the building and stood beside Skulduggery, who was about 5 inches taller than him. A gloved hand wrapped around Nero's hand and he looked to see Valkyrie holding his hand, their fingers intertwined.

"I don't want to get attached to you, Nero," said Valkyrie, sadness in her voice.

"I understand," replied Nero, sadness cracking his voice.

"Right, Nero, this is China Sorrows library, she can help us figure out where you came from and if you can go back," said Skulduggery.

"I'm holding your hand so you won't fall in love with her," said Valkyrie, giving a weak smile.

"Why would I fall in love with her?"

"It's a curse she has."

"Ah.". They began walking into the building and walked up the creaky stairs. Skulduggery opened the door and inside was a vast library and a woman sat at a desk. Her raven hair fallen over her face as she hunched over a book. She looked up and a smile grew on her face as she seen Nero step in.

"The one that is messing with the Teleporters?" Asked China, her voice sweet and intoxicating. Valkyrie gripped his hand tighter as they walked closer.

"Yes, this is Nero," said Valkyrie.

"It seems he is different from the rest of the Elementals in this world," said China, "and he isn't even from here."

"Can you explain?" Asked Skulduggery.

"The world he comes from is in a different time and a different universe," began China, "he knows magic that isn't from this world and I feel a power stronger than anyone you've ever faced from him. It feels stronger than the Faceless Ones."

"You mean he is stronger than the Faceless Ones?" Asked Valkyrie, shocked at this.

"Yes, and he isn't in control of these powers. He seems to be a rival to Darquesse.". The mention of the name was like a knife straight through Valkyries' heart. A young man came out from behind them and looked at Nero. His eyes turned white and he sat on the floor cross legged.

"George, are you having a vision?" Asked China.

"A vision?" Asked Nero.

"Yes, he's a Sensitive, he's here helping me."

The darkness was broken by the light of fire. Buildings were crumbled to rubble. Dead bodies littered the street. Darquesse stood laughing. Men, women and children were bowing at her feet. Two bodies lay side by side, holding hands, their faces frozen with shock. Darquesse looked down and laughed to see her parent's final moments as they died. A boy stood beside her, a little taller and raised his hand, his other hand clasped around Darquesse's. A sudden bolt of lightning pierced the bowing people. Their bodies exploded and the boy laughed. His body was shrouded in darkness, the only noticeable parts of him was his spikey blonde hair and bright sapphire eyes. He turned to Darquesse and kissed her. They rose into the air and began firing elemental magic in all directions, destroying everything in their path.

George's eyes turned to normal and he ran his hand through his short, black hair.

"What did you see?" Asked Skulduggery. Georges' face fell as he realised the boy in the vision was none other than the boy that was standing in front of him, holding Valkyries' hand.

"Darquesse has a partner," said George, staring at Nero.

"Who?" Asked Valkyrie, worried that she could bend someone's mind into helping her destroy the world. George simply pointed at Nero, who looked confused about this world.

"Valkyrie, take Nero to your home, we'll need to keep him away from everyone," said Skulduggery sternly, "George, tell no-one of what you've seen.". China flipped through her book and walked over to George. Her black dress clung to her hourglass figure perfectly.

"I'm sorry about this," said China, showing compassion for the first time. She tapped the symbols on her arm and then pressed her right index finger against Georges' head. His eyes closed and he fell back, sleeping.

"Wiped the past hour of his life. He'll think he was just dreaming."

Nero and Valkyrie sat inside the Bently. Nero was happy to feel the cream, comfy leather underneath him. Skulduggery sat in the front and began driving to Valkyrie's home. Valkyrie sat looking out the window for the entire trip. They pulled up to a nice house. The white paint was in pristine condition and the windows were so clean it was like there were no windows. Valkyrie stood out the car first and Nero followed. She waved to Skulduggery and he speeded off. She entered the house first and Nero felt like he remembered a house just like it. The white walls were clean, no marks whatsoever. The laminate flooring shined with cleanliness. She walked through the hall into the living room which had a cream carpet and white walls with pictures of Valkyrie growing up hanging on them. A man stood up and smiled at Valkyrie and she hugged him. His brown hair was falling out gradually. A woman stood up and hugged Valkyrie, her black hair fell to halfway down her back.

"Stephanie, who is this fine young man?" Laughed the woman.

"Mum, this is Roxas, he's my, erm, boyfriend," smiled Valkyrie weakly.

"What kind of name is Roxas?" Asked the man.

"It's American, sir," replied Nero, not even knowing what he was saying.

"But you don't sound American."

"My mother is American, my father is Japanese," said Nero.

"Ah, well that's nice."

"So how long have you two been together?" Asked Valkyrie's mother, giggling like a little schoolgirl.

"4 months," replied Valkyrie.

"Ah so 2 months after Fletcher then. I didn't really like him, he was kinda weird Steph," laughed her mum.

"We're just gonna go up to my room now," said Valkyrie, grabbing Nero's hand, dragging him away.

They entered Valkyries' room. The room was quite bear except a wardrobe, a desk and a bed. On the desk was a lot of homework, which was completed. He walked over to the desk and checked what the homework was.

"You got a lot of this wrong, Valkyrie," said Nero.

"It wasn't me that done it," replied Valkyrie, clicking her fingers. Nero felt a weird pulse shoot through the room and he was drawn to the mirror on the cupboard. A solid figure stood out of the mirror and turned into Valkyrie.

"This is my reflection, she done it," said Valkyrie, walking out of the room.

"You're not from here," said the reflection, an exact copy of Valkyrie, its voice even sounded the same.

"No, I'm not."

"Don't get attached to Stephanie. She likes you enough already, it would break her heart if you were to leave."

"How do you know?"

"We share memories and thoughts."

"That's weird."

"Yeah."

"You know you'll need to make a decision soon?"

"Of?"

"You'll know soon enough, Nero.". Valkyrie stepped into the room and clicked her fingers, the reflection walked to the mirror and sunk into it. In Valkyries hands was a bunch of clothes.

"Try these, we'll get our clothes washed for tomorrow, there's a shower next door and I suggest you use it," smiled Valkyrie. Nero walked through and she followed him. Valkyrie turned the knobs and water gushed out. She took his jacket and shirt and couldn't help a peek at his body. His smooth chest was topped off with a six pack as she scrolled down his body. He slipped out of his jeans and forgot Valkyrie was there. She stifled a laugh as she seen his plain white undies and a rather large bulge in his pants. He looked up and his face was the colour of a beetroot. He turned his back and slid of his underwear leaving him stark naked in front of Valkyrie. He walked into the shower and the warm water hit him. He moaned slightly as how good it felt to be having a wash, since he didn't remember the last time he had a shower. Valkyrie stepped over, picked up his underwear and threw them into a wash basket. She took off her jacket and shirt, slid out of her jeans and smiled at Nero, who was caught looking. She unclipped her bra and it fell to the floor. Nero's eyes widened and he felt a weird sensation down below. Valkyrie pulled her underwear off and stepped into the shower with Nero. She ran her hand down his smooth chest and smiled like a schoolgirl. He ran his hands over her breasts and smiled. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Valkyries cherry red lips. Nero brought Valkyrie to the floor with him, Valkyrie using her air magic to cushion the fall and to make less noise. The water hit off Valkyries back as she lay on top of Nero.

"I don't want to fall for you, but I think it's too late," said Valkyrie, sadness and happiness mixed with her voice.

"I think I fell for you the first time I saw you," replied Nero, kissing her again. Valkyrie gasped as she felt something hard on her leg. She looked down to see Nero more than happy. She lay on her side and began stroking it. After 10 minutes of stroking Nero orgasmed, spilling his seed all over Valkyrie's stomach. A sharp knock interrupted the pair.

"Stephanie, where's Roxas?" Asked her dad.

"Erm, I think he went for a walk," replied Valkyrie, cleaning Nero's mess of her body.

"Okay, honey," said her dad, walking away from the door. Nero stood up, blushing.

"What was that all about?" Asked Nero.

"I really don't know," smiled Valkyrie, blushing as well. Nero and Valkyrie finished their shower and wrapped a towel around them. Turning the water off the pair dried themselves off and got into new clothes. They silently stepped into Valkyries' room and she turned to Nero.

"Climb out the window and go in through the front door so they think you're back from your walk," said Valkyrie opening her window. Nero nodded and done as he was told.

A few minutes later Nero stepped into the front room.

"Oh, did you enjoy your walk?" Asked Valkyries' mum.

"Yeah, it is a nice neighbourhood," smiled Nero. Valkyries' dad looked at Nero and smiled.

"I can't believe my old clothes fit you," he laughed. Nero looked down to see the green t-shirt and jogging trousers did fit him perfectly.

"Stephanie brought these in, I think she's washing my other ones," replied Nero. Valkyrie stepped into the room.

"You ready for bed now? We have a long day tomorrow," smiled Valkyrie. She walked over and kissed his cheek, making him blush.

"I've made the back room for you, it's not big, but it'll have to make do," said Valkyries' dad.

"Thank you sir." With that Nero went to the room and fell asleep.

The next morning Valkyrie woke up and looked into her mirror. 'I feel like hell,' thought Valkyrie. She looked around and saw her clothes were at the bottom of her bed, completely dry. She changed quickly and straightened her hair. Silently stepping down the stairs she stepped into Neros' room. She kicked the bed, waking him up.

"Get ready, we're meeting Skulduggery in 10 minutes," ordered Valkyrie.

"Feeling dominant today," yawned Nero. She gave him the evil eyes and walked out giving Nero time to get ready.

Nero stepped out the back room and made his way through to living room to get Valkyrie.

"You ready then?" He asked.

"Let's go," smiled Valkyrie. Outside sat the black Bentley. The sun glistened off the perfect paintwork. Valkyrie jogged a little to the car and smiled at Skulduggery. Nero followed and sat in the Bentley back seat.

"I got a call from Wreath last night," said Skulduggery, "he wants to see our friend, Nero."

"What for?" Asked Nero.

"Just to see what your powers are like," replied Skulduggery, pressing his foot down on the pedal.


	3. Chapter 3  Skulduggery

_**Author Note:**_ _My apologies for the wait in update. I have been busy with college and Christmas, etc. I am going to have a Christmas themed chapter here. This entire fiction is based after Death Bringer though China has been forgiven by Skulduggery and Valkyrie. Not going to ruin it anymore so I shall get on with this. Review please 3 _

Skulduggery pulled up to an old, rickety, dreary building. The grey stone was chipped away and the windows were caked in dirt it was impossible to look through them. The trio walked to the door and Skulduggery withdrew a handgun from the holster under his jacket. Valkyrie brought shadows into her hand from her new ring; the last one was destroyed by Melancholia St Claire. Nero stood awkwardly, not knowing how to call upon his "powers" and standing with no weapons. He sighed as the realisation hit him that he was useless. He closed his eyes and wished for a weapon of any kind. A bright white light shone in his hand and he opened his eyes as the light died down. In his hand was a small katana with a black hilt and a shiny black blade. Valkyrie looked down at the weapon, bemused at where it came from.

"Skulduggery, why do we have weapons?" asked Nero.

"I always bring mine out, I wonder what you are doing with that one?" said Skulduggery.

"I wished for a weapon and it appeared, not what I was wanting though," replied Nero.

"Beggars can't be choosers," smiled Valkyrie. Skulduggery kicked the door off its hinges and stormed into the house followed by Nero and Valkyrie.

Inside the house was a middle aged man, sitting in an armchair, his body hanging loosely. Nero brought his sword up to his face and stood defensively in front of Valkyrie. Skulduggery aimed his gun at the body.

"Solomon?" he asked, nudging the body with his foot.

"What took you so long to get here?" asked the body, his voice dark and deep.

"Traffic?" whispered Valkyrie, loud enough for Solomon to hear her.

"Valkyrie, have you come to resume training, you only have another few months before you are 19 and then you'll need to choose," said Solomon.

"I've chosen to be an Elemental."

"Ah, well, no comment."

"Good." Nero cleared his throat to gain the attention of the pair.

"Nero," said Solomon, rising from his chair.

"Yes?" asked Nero.

"I wish to fight you to see what powers you hold," said Solomon, grabbing a cane from beside him.

"No offence, sir, but I don't wish to fight an old man," smiled Nero.

"Well then, thankfully I'm not an old man," laughed Solomon, sending shadows towards Nero. The shadows caught him off guard and he was sent flying through the window, landing on the road outside.

"Try not to hit the Bentley, it's just been washed," murmured Skulduggery, holstering his weapon. Outside another bright white light appeared in Neros' hands, removing the katana from existence. Solomon stalked through the doorway looking at Nero. He sent sharp shadows straight towards Nero. Nero turned and sprinted away from the shadows and jumped out the way of the attack. He slid behind the Bentley and Skulduggery began shaking with fury.

"Scratch that car and I will put a bullet between your eyes Wreath," he warned. Nero felt a weird power surge through him. He leapt from them car and sent the power shooting towards Wreath. The power was shadows and they hit Wreath square in the chest sending him flying backwards. Wreath landed on the chair he was originally sitting on and began breathing deeply.

"Valkyrie, with training and guidance, Nero could become as powerful as you at Necromancy," sighed Wreath, gaining his breath again. Nero jumped through the window and forced the air to attack Wreath and the air done as it was commanded and ploughed into Wreath. The older man was sent flying into a wall and was winded.

"Yes," heaved Wreath, "with proper guidance he will be the true Death Bringer!"

"What's a Death Bringer?" asked Nero, confused but still in an offensive stance.

"A Death Bringer is someone who is to kill 3 billion people to bring forth something called '_the Passage'," _began Valkyrie, " it stops the barrier of life and death, meaning there is no death and everyone lives forever."

"That's insane!" shouted Nero, "Who'd want that?"

"Nearly every Necromancer."

"We're leaving," ordered Nero.

"Not before I do one thing," replied Valkyrie. She ran up to Solomon who was rising to his feet and gave him a swift kick to his face. Solomon fell back, unconscious.

"That's for the kick you gave me in the Temple," growled Valkyrie. The trio left Solomon and walked to the Bentley. Skulduggery and the pair drove off to their next destination.

"Where are we going now?" asked Nero.

"Back to Ghastly, we need a dress and two tuxedos," laughed Skulduggery.

"Why do we need these?" asked Valkyrie.

"There is a ball we are all going to," said Skulduggery, "one better than the Requiem Ball and with fewer dangers."

"Oh, I've never been to a ball before," smiled Nero.

"Well you have a date for it," grinned Valkyrie, hooking her arm around his.

A few hours later Skulduggery pulled up to a majestic mansion, brightly lit Christmas decorations scattered around the garden. Nero looked up with amazement at the decorations. Valkyrie gripped onto his hand and squeezed. He turned to her and smiled, flashing pearl white teeth. Valkyrie blushed slightly and smiled back. The pair got out the car and used their hands to flatten their clothes. Nero was suited up in a black tuxedo with a white shirt and black tie. He held his arm out to Valkyrie who was clad in a black strapless dress with a frilly bottom. She hooked her arm around his and began walking to the mansion.

They entered the mansion foyer and the room was head to toe in Christmas decorations. Nero spun his head around checking out all the decorations. All around there was couples chatting to other couples.

"Skul, what we here for?" whispered Nero.

"There is a friend here, he wishes to meet with me to discuss some things," replied Skulduggery.

"This must be a pretty important person if they have Cleavers and Rippers here," stated Valkyrie, checking out the sets of black and white humanoids with scythes. The Rippers were black with a pair of black scythes.

"They're mercenaries, remember?" asked Skulduggery.

"Oh, yeah," laughed Valkyrie. Beethoven's' OP. 80 began playing and Nero held his hand out to Valkyrie.

"May I have this dance, m'lady?" asked Nero.

"Of course," replied Valkyrie, taking his hand. Nero gripped Valkyrie's hand and spun her towards him, her hands landing on his shoulders. He placed his free hand on her waist and the pair began to sway. As the song began picking up pace, the pair began dancing more vividly. Nero pushed a little bit and Valkyrie spun around away from him. He pulled his hand and she spun back to him. Nero felt a sensation rush through him and made Valkyrie lean backwards, his hand at the bottom of her spine. A fireball passed over Valkyrie, missing her by millimetres. Nero looked around and saw a pair of hooded figures shooting elemental attacks towards the pair. Nero brought Valkyrie up and they began firing elemental attacks back at the attackers. Suddenly another Cleaver fell through the roof and began slicing at the other Cleavers and Rippers.

"Nero, watch out for that one, it's a White Cleaver," yelled Valkyrie, firing another fireball at the attacker.

"What's a White Cleaver?" asked Nero, shooting an icicle at one of the attackers. Gunshots rung through the room and Skulduggery ran over to the pair with his handgun firing bullets at the White Cleaver.

"A White Cleaver is a normal Cleaver brought back from the dead with the power of Necromancy," shouted Skulduggery, sending a wave of air straight towards the attackers. The air hit them on the chest and they flew through the wall. The White Cleaver sliced through the remaining Ripper and turned to Nero and Valkyrie. The music still blared through the room as the White Cleaver leapt into the air and spun around, its scythe cutting through the air. Valkyrie pushed Nero out of the way and the White Cleaver's scythe collided with the marble floor, creating a crack in the tile. The White Cleaver brought its weapon out of the ground and smacked Valkyrie with the pole of the scythe, knocking her to the ground. As she tried to get up the White Cleaver pressed its foot on her chest, forcing her down again. It raised its weapon and was about to deliver a kill attack but before it could finish the attack a figure rugby tackled the creature to the ground. Valkyrie looked up to see Nero firing punch after punch at blinding speed at the creatures face. He turned to look at Valkyrie and her face fell with terror, his irises were blood red and he was like a feral beast. Nero turned away from Valkyrie and began pummelling into the White Cleaver, the creatures head making a bigger indent into the marble floor. He forced his hand through the creature and pulled out the creatures' spine. He then gripped onto the White Cleavers' arms and ripped them from the sockets. The Cleaver yelled in pain and he proceeded to rip off the Cleavers' legs. Valkyrie climbed to her feet quickly and tackled Nero off the White Cleaver. She looked into Nero's eyes and they changed to their normal cyan blue colour.

"What happened?" asked Nero, blurred and disorientated.

"You just went mental and ripped the White Cleaver apart," said Valkyrie, pointing at the White Cleaver, who was moaning in pain.

"Maybe you're powers are like Darquesse, only come in time of dire need," said Skulduggery, helping Valkyrie off Nero then helping him off the ground.

"Darquesse last came out when I was near death, Skulduggery," said Valkyrie.

"Well we won't dwell on that part of our lives," said Skulduggery, "we'll take him to a hotel; I suggest you stay with him."

"Okay, we'll go to the Premier Inn; much cheaper," said Valkyrie helping Skulduggery get Nero into the car. Skulduggery sat in the front seat and pressed his foot on the pedal and drove away from the mansion. In the back seat Nero had his head on Valkyrie's lap and his eyes were closed. Valkyrie lay back and began stroking his hair lightly.

After an hour of driving they pulled up to a nice building with a purple sign above the door. Valkyrie took Nero and held him up. Skulduggery pressed the symbols on his collar bone and suddenly his face began covered in skin and facial features. His hair was brown and his eyes were bright brown. They walked into the building and were greeted by an awfully cheery receptionist.

"Welcome to the Premier Inn, a room for three?" asked the receptionist, moving her blond bangs from her face. Her eyes were emerald green and her lips rosy red.

"No thanks, just a single room with a double bed please, I am leaving my daughter and her boyfriend here while I go and pick things up," said Skulduggery, handing a credit card over to the receptionist.

"Well here we go, this is your key," said the woman, handing a key over to Skulduggery, "please, enjoy your stay."

Skulduggery thanked the woman and walked with Nero and Valkyrie up to the room. He opened the door for them and then handed Valkyrie the key.

"Thanks, I'll see you in the morning," said Valkyrie.

"I'll bring your clothes with me."

"No need, replied Valkyrie, pulling out her jacket and clothes from a small purse, she then brought Nero's clothes out as well.

"What?" asked Skulduggery, baffled?

"China gave it to me when we were proper friends, every lady's most needed accessory," laughed Valkyrie.

"Goodnight Valkyrie."

"Night, Skul." Valkyrie closed the door and laid her and Nero's clothes on top of the drawers. She sighed as she began taking the now sleeping Nero's shoes off. She pulled his trousers off, not wanting them creased. They slid off very easily and then she unbuttoned his shirt. She pulled off his tie and shirt, along with his jacket. His chest muscles were exposed and she slid out of her dress and put a large t-shirt on. She climbed into the bed and laid her head on Nero's chest as the darkness of sleep welcomed her.


	4. Chapter 4 Shadow

_**Author Note – **__This fic ties in with my last one 'The Story Continues', which is part of a trilogy. I hope you'll read them and review them. Anyway, let's get on with Chapter 4._

Skulduggery left the hotel and sat in the Bentley. His phone began ringing and he answered the phone.

"Hello?" asked Skulduggery.

"Skul, I hope you can meet me today since my bash was ruined by those idiots," said a male voice on the receiving end.

"It would be my pleasure, Chris," replied Skulduggery. He cut the phone call off and put the key in the ignition. He drove off into the distance from the hotel.

Driving through the countryside, Skulduggery felt at peace, alone with his thoughts, Skulduggery felt happy. The sun was shining, which was surprising for a British Winter. A thin layer of frost coated the grass beside the road. He checked his phone and seen he had a text message.

"_Meet at the Ruins of Dragohiiv" _read the message. Skulduggery pressed his foot on the pedal and sped off towards the ruins.

An hour later Skulduggery stepped out of his car and looked at the ruins. It had been a long time since he'd been at these desolate ruins, which used to be there for worshipping dragons. He walked into the middle of the ruins and looked at the markings on the circular panel at his feet. On the other side of the panel stood a male with broad shoulders and big, muscular arms, he had stubble on his chin.

"Chris, I don't have a lot of time," said Skulduggery.

"We'll let's get on with this then," said Chris, his voice deep and enticing.

"Go ahead."

"There is another portal opening soon. Roxas should be there when it does. He'll finally be able to go home, Skul. There will be a choice for him and whatever decision he makes will hurt someone emotionally."

"Where is the portal opening?"

"The Remnants Hill," Skulduggerys' face dropped at the mention of that place.

"How do you know this?"

"I've been tracking them for quite some time, but I think you should hurry and get to Roxas and Valkyrie. There is only another 3 hours for the portal to open."

"We'll never…"

"Fletcher," said Chris, turning away from Skulduggery.

"Redfield, come with us."

"I'd love to, but I have things to do."

Valkyrie woke up with her arm wrapped over Nero. She smiled as she got up. Nero lay on the bed, snoring lightly. Her face blushed as she remembered the night before, the pair dancing like an adult couple. Valkyrie walked into the bathroom and had a quick shower. She stepped back into the room with a towel covering her modesty and her hair dripping wet. Nero opened his eyes and sat up on the bed.

"Morning, Val," smiled Nero.

"Morning, Nero," blushed Valkyrie.

"You're wet," winked Nero.

"You're not," smiled Valkyrie, jumping onto the bed and soaked Nero. He yelped and hugged onto Valkyrie. The pair began rolling around on the bed, soaking the bed yet drying the pair. Valkyrie ended up on top of Nero, giggling. She knelt down and pressed her lips against his and he allowed the kiss. Suddenly Valkyrie's phone began ringing, interrupting the pairs moment. She gripped her phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?" asked Valkyrie.

"It's Skulduggery, be ready in 10 minutes, we have business," replied Skulduggery. Valkyrie sat up on Nero and climbed off him.

"Something's going down, get ready," said Valkyrie, throwing his clothes at him.

"And who said romance was dead?" asked Nero, stepping into the shower.

Valkyrie threw on her clothes and quickly used Air and Fire magic to dry and straighten her hair.

Nero let the hot water hit his tired body. He murmured to himself as the heat relaxed his body and woke him up. He quickly washed and dried himself off. He threw his clothes on and rushed through to Valkyrie.

"Skulduggery told me to phone Fletcher," whispered Valkyrie.

"Your ex?" asked Nero.

"Yeah, Skul said it would be much faster to get to the place we need to be."

"Give me your phone and I'll call him?"

"Okay, I guess it wouldn't hurt," replied Valkyrie, handing him the phone. Nero scrolled through the contact list and clicked the green phone icon beside Fletchers number. He pressed the phone to his ear and heard the ring. A click stopped the ringing and a male answered.

"Val, calling to break my heart again?" asked a young voice, sarcastically.

"Actually, my name is Nero and we need your help," replied Nero,

"Skulduggery phoned me, I'll be with you guys in a second," said Fletcher. Nero hung up the phone and then an attractive, blue eyed, blonde haired male stood in front of them. He was wearing a pair of plain blue denims and a black plain t-shirt.

"Hold my arm, we're going to Remnant Hill," said Fletcher, holding his arms out. Nero gripped his arm while Valkyrie took his arm reluctantly. In a flash the threesome were at the top of a rocky hillside about 3 hours outside Dublin. Valkyrie gasped as she recognised the area they were in.

"I knew you'd recognised this place, Valkyrie," came a voice from behind her.

"Skulduggery, how long have you been here for?" she asked.

"Only an hour, there's just a few more minutes before the portal opens,"

"Another portal?" asked Nero.

Suddenly vibrations rocked the hillside causing the group to stagger a little bit. A black mass appeared about 6ft from the ground. The mass expanded and became like a window. Nero looked in and saw a pink haired female smiling.

"ROXAS!" yelled the female.

"Uh, do I know you?"

"Mom, the portal has wiped his memories, remember," said another female, who looked a little like Nero, but with longer blonde hair.

"Mhm, that sucks," groaned the older woman.

A sudden burst of nostalgia washed over Nero. He fell to one knee and gripped his head. He looked up to the black portal and smiled.

"Namine, Lightning, how good to see your faces again," grinned Nero.

"Roxas, you remember us!" yelled the blonde haired girl, Namine.

"Yeah, so how is everyone?"

"Fine, we're looking for dad as well. He disappeared the same time as you. Also Shadow has been looking for you."

"Shadow, is he alright?" asked Nero.

"Nero, who's Shadow?" asked Valkyrie.

"He's an ex,"

"You're bisexual?"

"I guess you can put it that way." Suddenly a black shape leapt from the portal and landed beside Skulduggery. The shape stood up, its jacket flowing to its feet. Nero turned around and recognised the figure. Its black hair, streaked with red. It turned to face Nero.

"Shadow," yelled Nero, splaying his hands, forcing air to hit Shadow. He spun around and dodged the attack and from his coat he unsheathed a black bladed katana. Nero summoned his katana with a white blade. Shadow dashed towards Nero, a glint in his red eyes. Nero swiped at Shadow, who leapt over the blade and landed beside him. Shadow looked straight into Nero's eyes and Nero remembered the feelings he used to have for him. Nero threw those thoughts from his mind and slashed at Shadow. Shadow deflected the attack and proceeded to slice at Neros' throat. Nero leant back, narrowly dodging the attack. Shadow used this moment to bring his sword down on Nero. The force of the attack floored Nero, but no wounds appeared due to the apparel he had on. Shadow back-flipped away from Nero and landed on a small peak of rocks.

"Roxas, what are you wearing?" asked Shadow in disbelief that the attack didn't cause any wounds.

"These clothes," groaned Nero, climbing to his feet, "are magical." Shadow laughed as he put his sword in the sheath, hidden by his coat. Nero summoned the bright light to take his sword away.

"I'm guessing a man named Ghastly made them for you?" asked Shadow.

"How did you know?"

"I come from this world." Nero turned to the black portal and looked to the ladies inside it.

"Mum, I've missed you these past three days."

"Three days?" asked Lightning, Neros' mother, "try three years!"

"Years!" shouted Nero.

"You've been gone for three years, Roxas," replied Lightning.

"The time lines are different here," said Shadow, stepping up beside Nero, "three days here is basically three years there." Suddenly Skulduggery's phone began ringing. He murmured into the mouthpiece.

"Nero, Valkyrie, we have to go to see China," said Skulduggery, "George has had another vision."

"Mum, I have to go now, but I'm sure another portal will open in a few days," said Nero, sadness filling his voice.

"Nero, you go home, we'll be able to take this one without you," said Valkyrie, holding his hand.

"Actually the vision was about Nero, so he'll need to come with us," said Skulduggery.

"I'm coming too," said Shadow.

"Fletcher, can you teleport us to China?" asked Valkyrie.

"Sure," he replied. Nero turned to the portal and with teary eyes he said his goodbyes. The portal closed almost instantly. The next thing Nero saw was the library of China Sorrows.

China sat hunched over a book, yet still managed to keep her elegant look. She whispered words in an unknown language and then looked up to the group in front of her. Shadow kept himself behind Nero.

"Took your time," smiled China.

"What did he see?" asked Valkyrie, going straight to the point.

"Nero with Darquesse, in front of a portal full of blackness and creatures flying out of the portal destroying the entire populace," replied China. Nero groaned to himself and then looked to Shadow, who had stepped out from behind him.

"Ms' China Sorrows, it's been far too long since I saw you last," smiled Shadow.

"Who are you?" asked China, an expression of worry in her voice.

"It's me, Shadow," he replied, bringing forth a ball of fire into his hand.

"I was wondering when you were going to reappear," said China, placing her hand on the symbols on her arm.

"That won't work on me, Sorrows," laughed Shadow, using his free hand to shoot a wave of energy towards China. The wave of energy covered China and the symbols on her body were covered by a coat of magical energy.

"What have you done to me!" yelled China.

"I have covered the symbols on your body, you are no longer able to use magic," replied Shadow, taking strides towards the defenceless woman. Her eyes pleaded for help from the rest of the group. Skulduggery turned away from her and stepped out the door, closely followed by Fletcher. Nero looked to Valkyrie, who looked back to him. Nero drew his sword from the white light he summoned beside him and withdrew his gun, which he handed to Valkyrie. The fire in Shadow's hands died to nothing but and icicle formed instead. China stood up from her chair and looked into the emptiness of Shadows' eyes. She brought her leg up quickly kicking the table towards Shadow. He smiled and threw the icicle with such force it pierced through the table and hit China's chest, impaling her into the wall. Blood trickled from the fatal wound. Valkyrie pushed past Shadow and ran to China. The icicle had impaled through her heart.

"Shadow, what the hell!" yelled Nero, anger flaring through his body. He gripped the sword tightly, his knuckles turning white. Valkyrie turned and shot at Shadow, emptying the entire clip. Shadow spun on his heels, withdrawing his sword and deflecting the bullets. Nero growled and sprinted towards Shadow. Shadow leapt over him and landed where Nero stood just moments before.

"I had to kill her, she betrayed me and killed my family," said Shadow, placing his sword back in his scabbard.

"You as well?" asked Valkyrie, confused.

"What do you mean?" asked Shadow.

"A really long time ago, she betrayed Skulduggery and his family were murdered in front of him," replied Valkyrie.

"We have to go get Skulduggery," said Nero, sprinting out the door.

"Let's go," said Shadow, sprinting after Nero.


	5. Chapter 5 Returning Home

Nero closed the door of the library as he walked out. The body of China Sorrows was still impaled onto the wall with the icicle that peirced her chest. Nero bowed his head in respect to his fallen comrade. He walked to Skulduggerys' car and noticed someone in the front seat cloaked in black with a hood covering their face and reading a book. Valkyrie and Shadow stood outside the black Bentley. Nero stared at Shadow with eyes of hatred. Valkyrie came up to Nero and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around Valkyrie yet still glared at Shadow. Skulduggery honked the horn giving the trio a fright and shouted for them to hurry up. Shadow climbed into the Bentley, followed by Valkyrie then Nero. Valkyrie gripped Neros' hand and he intertwined their fingers. She smiled as the car sped off from the library. Skulduggery turned to the person who was in the car and whispered something unaudible. The shrouded figure just nodded in agreement.

"Skul, where are we going?" Asked Valkyrie.

"A shrine to dragons, we'll find answers to questions we have," he replied bleakly.

The drive took about four hours in total as they drove in silence, apart from Valkyrie whispering into Neros' ear. Sometimes he would laugh which lightened the mood in the car. As they pulled up to the ruins the shrouded figure closed the book it was reading. It climbed out the car gracefully and looked around. A slight breeze wafted through the ruins. Nero climbed out the car and felt a familiar presence here. Valkyrie climbed out after Nero and smiled at the sun, which was shining the brightest it has been in quite some time. Skulduggery stepped out at the same time as Shadow and looked at Valkyrie, seeing her really happy for the firt time in a long time. Nero grinned as he seen Valkyries' smile. Shadow turned swiftly around as he heard a noise from behind him. Standing there was the tall, bulky, brown haired man that Skulduggery met while Nero and Valkyrie slept in the hotel.

"Chris, how are you?" Asked Skulduggery.

"I am good Skul," smiled Chris. His eyes drew towards Nero, who looked back to him. Suddenly it clicked in Neros' mind who this man was. He sprinted up to Chris and gave him a tight hug.

"Chris, it's been too long," laughed Nero to the man.

"Roxas, how is everyone?" Asked Chris.

"Jill's fine if you really want to know," replied Nero, smirking.

"Good, I'll get to see her soon, as will you get to see your mother and sister," smiled Chris. Shadow stepped over to Nero and leaned towards his ear.

"Who's the creep in black?" He asked.

"Not now Shadow," growled Neron anger raging in his veins.

"So why are we here?" Asked Valkyrie, confused.

"Right, I should explain, well here in this area is a certain seal that brings forth a portal that'll sort everything. The only problem is to open the seal we need three gods battling and for one of them to die. God blood breaks any seal and reveals the gateway to Neros' world."

"The only problem is to find three gods then," said Shadow.

"Not exactly," said Valkyrie, "right now we have two gods, three of the visions are true."

"Darquesse, Lord Vile and Nero," said Skulduggery.

"Nero is a god?" Asked Shadow, bewildered.

"It's my virus, isn't it? It gives me god-like power so we may be able to trick the seal."

"So, let's do this then," said Valkyrie, regretting her comment.

"But I don't know how to release Lord Vile and Valkyrie doesn't know how to summon Darquesse."

"Yes, well I am unsure how we are going to do this," said Chris, sadly.

"Well lucky you have me then," said the shrouded figure, it's voice sweet, gentle and very, very familiar. Shadow spun around and growled as he recognised the voice. The figure pulled it's hood down revealing itself to be China Sorrows.

"Fucking reflections," cursed Shadow, summoning his sword. Nero did the same and stood in front of China as she began furiously tapping the symbols on her body. Shadow sprinted towards Nero and began slashing at him. Nero blocked most of Shadows' attacks but a few slices cut his arm and leg. Nero fell to one knee and Shadow was about to deliver a fatal blow but Nero brought his sword straight up. Shadow fell the the ground, a massive cut from his crotch to his chin. A sudden golden aura covered Shadow and his cut healed. He stood up and his entire body turned gold. The red in his hair grew brighter and he clenched his fist. Nero stood up to look Shadow in the red eyes of his. Shadow stroked Neros' cheek and smiled. Nero smiled back at him then felt a pain like never before surge through his body. He looked down to see Shadows' wrist protruding through his stomach. Blood trickled from Neros' lips. Valkyrie looked on and tears fell from her eyes. Shadow pulled his hand from Nero and Nero fell to the ground, dead. A familiar darkness washed over Valkyrie, taking her mind from her body and in her place was Darquesse.

"I've been waiting for this, Darquesse," laughed Super Shadow.

"I hope you are fun," stated Darquesse.

"Darquesse, leave Valkyries' body," ordered Skulduggery.

"Where is Lord Vile? He was such fun," laughed Darquesse.

Chris and China stood out the way of Darquesse and Shadow brawling. Chris dragged Neros' dead body from the battlefield. China finished of tapping her symbols and Skulduggerys' body became shrouded in darkness. Skulduggery fell on the ground, out cold. Where he once stood was now standing a suit of black armour.

"Oh hi, Lord Vile," giggled Darquesse. Shadow dashed towards Lord Vile and shot a barrage of golden arrows of energy towards him. The energy peirced the armour and sent him flying. Darquesse flew behind Shadow and blasted energyballs at Shadow. Each attack hit and caused major damage to the 'god'. Shadow landed beside Nero and the golden energy seeped into Nero. His wound closed up and his eyes opened. The once blue irises turned blood red and he leapt up and snapped Shadow's neck.

"There's four gods?" Asked Chris.

"Yes, I had to use a spell to make sure that if Darquesse and Vile die here they will never return," replied China.

Nero summoned his sword and impaled Darquesse. He began furiously slashing her into tiny pieces. Suddenly the pieces joined together and the darkness of Darquesse burst out of Valkyrie's body. Some of Darquesses' blood fell on the seal as well as Shadow's blood. Blood from Vile also dripped onto the seal. The darkness of Vile burst out of the armour and the pieces fell to the ground. Skulduggery rose to his feet and he looked around to see Valkyrie being held up by Nero. He brought his sword to his hand and cut into it. The blood seeped onto the seal and a bright light erupted from the seal. A portal emerged from the light and inside was Claire and Namine.

"So, Nero, what you gonna do?" Asked Valkyrie.

"I think I am going to go home, but I want you to come with me, Val," replied Nero, holding her hand. Tears began streaming down her face and she hugged onto him.

"Valkyrie, you could lead a normal life over in Neros' world," said Skulduggery.

"I really want to but I'm not sure, I can't leave my family behind," sobbed Valkyrie.

"We'll find a way to make a portal to send you back, remember a year in my world is a day here," smiled Nero. Skulduggery nodded at her and she hugged Nero.

"Do you think if my reflection would still work if I wasn't in this world?" Asked Valkyrie.

"We can make it a perfect replica of you and make sure it leads a normal life until you decide to return or not," smiled China.

"Let's go then," grinned Valkyrie. Chris ran to the portal and leapt through, closely followed by Valkyrie and Nero. As Nero passed through the portal his body began changing. His muscles became more lean and his face grew stubble. As they finished passing through the portal Valkyire turned to the portal and saw Skulduggery one final time.

"I love you Skul," smiled Valkyrie, a tear flowing down her cheek. Skulduggery simply waved his hand and smiled, or tried to smile.

About 3 hours later Nero and Valkyrie were sitting in a small room with a double bed, a cupboard and a sink.

"Feels like a prison cell, Nero," whispered Valkyrie.

"I know, but I'm sure we'll be fine," replied Nero. Suddenly the door opened up and standing there was Claire 'Lightning' Farron.

"Mum, why are we in here?" Asked Nero.

"Well it's a surprise," replied his mum, winking. She ushered the pair through to the main room and as they entered they noticed the room had been completely redone with banners which read 'welcome home' and alcoholic beverages.

"Thanks guys," smiled Nero. Valkyrie stood akwardly until Nero placed his hand on her waist. She placed her hand on his shoulded and kissed his cheek. Unbeknown to the pair a man with platinum hair and a bright blue coat watched the pair from the other side of the room. Vergil quitely fumed to himself with jealously. As the hours ticked by everyone was getting rather drunk. Claire went to her bed, Namine crashed out on the couch, Valkyrie crashed out on Neros' lap and Chris went looking for Jill Valentine. Nero took a sip of his vodka/cola and noticed a familiar face sitting beside him.

"Hello, Verg," slurred Nero.

"Hello, Roxas," smiled Vergil.

"Uh huh, it's Nero now," replied Nero, having a slightly angry look on his face but covered with a drunken constipated face.

"So, Nero, why did I ever let you go?" Questioned Vergil.

"I don't know, you stood up and left me with the bills," replied Nero, harshly.

"I'm sorry about that, my love," said Vergil, cupping Neros' face with one hand and stroking his chest with his other.

"No, stop," growled Nero, "I'm with Valkyrie."

"And what she doesn't know won't hurt her," smiled Vergil, devilishly.

Nero raised his head to reach Vergils' lips but at the last moment he kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight Verg," said Nero before cuddling into Valkyrie and allowing the darkness of sleep to overcome him.

And that's the end guys. Review please and look out for my next fic called Fantasy High coming in the next few weeks :D love you guys


End file.
